Take Me Away
by Kharissa
Summary: Human AU. When Matthew's Russian boyfriend becomes abusive, he doesn't know where to turn. Until a stranger starts talking to him at Coffee time and offers him a friendship and a place to stay. Will they stay friends? Or will Ivan manage to mess everything up? Rated T for parts with violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Away

Matthew Williams was not happy. His Russian boyfriend, once so loving, had now become abusive. Matthew was sporting several cuts to his leg and one on his back. All for falling asleep and not making pancakes! He knew he had to escape, but it felt like his hands were bound.

So when Ivan was at work, Matthew went out to the nearest Coffee Time. The one down the street from his workplace was almost never busy. This gave him a place to think in private.

He had brought along his most prized possesion: a stuffed polar bear. Even if he could never remember the silly thing's name, it somehow helped him get ideas. And lately, Matthew's little stuffed friend had been used a lot. So for to no avail, but the blond was optimistic.

Something had to happen, right?

The Canadian walked to the front counter and ordered a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin. He sat down in one of the booths, not wanting to be disturbed. The blond picked at his snack while his thoughts devoured him.

_Why the sudden change? Was he always like this? Is it my fault Ivan changed? Was the beating necessary? I thought he loved me... I was stupid to think that in the first place, eh. Maybe I should run away... but where would I go? All my things are at his house. Maybe breaking up with him is best. But what if he beats me up for that to, so I'm in the hospital? _And he was back to square one.

The bells at the front door jingled, signifying that someone was coming in. Matthew looked up, fear clouding his amethyst eyes. Had Ivan come home early and started looking for him?

Fear turned to utter relief when Matthew realised that he didn't know the man walking in. He smiled a bit to himself, mentaly congratulating himself for not peeing his pants. It was a small victoy, but victory nontheless. Somehow it gave him a little hope.

Hope that quickly crashed and burned as images of a couple days ago flashed in his head. His skull hitthe table, but he didn't feel it. All Matthew cared about wastrying to get the look on Ivan`s face out of his head. Ivan had looked... almost happy to have his lover`s blood on his hands. The crazed yet happy expression haunted Matthew`s mind to the point where he was scared to close his eyes.

So naturally, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His next reaction was to flinch from the contact. And again when the man spoke.

"Oi, Birdie, what`s wrong? Something un-awesomely bothering you?"

Matthew looked up at the man and sighed, letting himself feel defeat for a while. He gave one small nod as an answer to the man?s question. His head hit the table again, this time causing some pain. The man slid into the seat opposite of Matthew and tapped him on the head.

" As awesome as I am, I don't want to have to call an ambulance because you gave yourself an un-awesome concussion" The man murmered. His German accent was refreshing and nice to ears that had only heard a Russian accent for three months.

Matthew lifted his head up, only to rest it on his arms. He was forced to look up at the man. The man was wearing a worried expression, one that Matthew hadn't seen in some time.

" Birdie, tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone, I promise" He blinked once. "I'm Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Beilschmitd"

"I-I'm Matthew Williams. You s-sure you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear it on my Prussian honour"

Gilbert looked dead serious, so M atthew had no trouble believing him. Not.

"P-Prussia's not a real country anym-more, eh. B-but, Ig-guess someone needs to know. W-well, I'm kind of in an abusive relationship w-with a guy named I-Ivan"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed into slits. "Ivan Braginski?"

Matthew was shocked. "O-oui, h-how did you know?"

"I dated him or about... two months. Then he got extremely un-awesome. You got a cell phone? Let's exchange numbers. Text me whenever, alright?"

Matthew nodded and handed the albino his phone. He put his number into Gilbert's phone and passed it back. As soon as their phones were away, there was the sound of the door being harshly swung open. Matthew didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Little Matvey, I-" Ivan cut his sentence short when he saw who 'Matvey' was sitting with.

"Beilschmidt"

"Braginski"

"What the hell are you doing with Matvey?"

"Talking. What's it to you, dickhead?"

"Do not fraternise with what is mine, or you will find yourself in a lot of pain, da?"

"Nein, hündin. You can't hurt me"

Ivan flashed a smile at Matthew that clearly stated 'But I can hurt him'. For some reason, Gilbert smirked.

"You wouldn't hurt him. Not in public. You're going to drag im back to your place, slam him into something and hurt him. Isn't that right, you less than un-awesome bastard?"

Ivan said no more. He merely smiled an incredibly creepy smile and pulled Matthew out of his seat. He kissed his boyfriend, not noticing that the Canadian never returned it. Gilbert however did notice. He smiled a bit to himself.

After the 'kiss', Ivan led Matthew out of the café. Matthew looked back at Gilbert with an expression between terror, worry and confusion on his face. Gilbert mouthed 'text me whenever' and smiled.

The blond smiled back sadly before leaving with Ivan. The Russian was now scowling. He told his boyfriend to get in the car. Matthew opened the backseat door, but found himself launched in. He sat up and put his seatbelt on, rubbing his head where he hit it on the doorhandle.

Thye drove across town totheir shared house. Matthew was freaking out the whole way. HadGilbert described his fate? If so, was there anything he could do to prevent it from happening? To the last question he knew the answer was no. He wasn't nearly as strong or fast as his Russian abuser. The small Canadian was a fail at trying to charm his way out of things.

So, Matthew simply sat back and closed his eyes. He prepared himself for some broken ribs, possibly some deep cuts. He folded his hands over his chest and focused on one thing: Gilbert.

He imagined everything from the albino's voice to the way he looked... almost worried when Matthew was being dragged out. The blond tried to figure out why this man, who was now sort of his friend, had tried to come to his rescue.

Why did he care in the first place?

Twelve minutes later, the car pulled into the driveway and Matthew's heart skipped a beat. He followed his boyfriend's lead and got out of the car silently. Ivan motionned for the Canadian to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me away part 2

AN: For some stupid reason, it cut off when I tried to post it. so, here's the rest of it

Matthew was sure his trembling was visible as he turned the doorknob and stepped in. He made his way to the couch and sat down, arms laying limp at his side.

Ivan closed the door and smiled. Not his usual smile, but the creepy one from Coffee Time.

"Matvey, I have noticed a couple things"

Oh no.

"W-what?"

"You have been acting strage lately, almost as if you are," Ivan raised his fist and Matthew flinched."Afraid of me. Why is that, dear little Matvey? Oh, and you know I must punish you now for speaking with that wretch, da?"

Ivan didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he brought his fist down on Matthew's face. The sheer force knocked the small Canadian to the ground. Before he could sit up, he felt the floor beneath him abruptly gone. Next thing he knew, his body was slammed into a table. There was a sickening crack, followed by a fiery pain shooting up his arm. The Russian stepped back, clearly daring Matthew to try and stand up.

To both their suprise, he took the dare. With much struggling, Matthew managed to stand. He glared at Ivan before making his way to the door. Halfway to freedom, Matthew turned and said three little words.

"Ivan, we're done."

With that, Matthew walked out the door. He knew he should have felt something, be it heartbreak, sadness or relief. But he didn't feel any of that. He was numb.

He walked around a bit before finding himself at a park. There was no one else there. Even the birds were silent, a sign that it would rain very soon. Great.

The Canadian sat on a swing and inspected his damage. His right arm was fractured and his leg was bleeding. He sighed and took off his shirt, wrapping it around his arm in hopes that it wouldn't be messed up later.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Matthew smiled (wearily) when he saw who it was from.

'From: Awesomeness Personified

5:30 PM, September 25

Birdie r u ok?'

Matthew sighed and felt a tear roll down his cheek, followed by a river of it's kin.

'No'

'Wer r u'

' park near Ivan's house'

'Il b ther in 5 or 6 minutes'

'k'

The Canadian tore his amethyst eyes from the screen and put his phone away. He swung lazily, not wanting to gain much momentum. The last thing he needed was his left arm broken also. He felt a shiver run through his naked chest as a cool breeze hit it. A water droplet landed on his arm, the first from an absolute downpour. Matthew's tears ran as freely as the rain. Soon, he couldn't tell them apart. All he knew was the rain was soaking him to the bone. A cold was an almost guaranteed event, to add to his misery.

Amethyst eyes closed. It felt like his world was gone, and in a sense it was true. He had left his house against his brother's wishes to live with Ivan. His world revolved around the Russian, and now that world was gone.

He felt absolutely helpless, like the whole world were laughing at him. It made him want to crawl under the covers and never come out again. But, that couldn't happen right now. He was stuck in the middle of a downpour.

Waiting for Gilbert to take him away.

"Birdie!"

At first Matthew thought he was imagining things. But when he heard his nickname called a second time, he looked up. Gilbert was jogging toward him, fear written all over his face. Matthew smiled softly at this and got up, slowly closing the distance between himself and his rescuer.

Purpleish blue eyes met ruby red, and the Prussian immediately understood the message. He led the broken man to his car and opened the front seat door for him. Matthew slid in silently. He tried desperately to stop the tears, but only succeeded in slowing then down. Several shivers ran through his chilled frame.

Gilbert jacked up the heat in the car. He gave the blond his leather jacket to wear when they got to his house. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. His eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"Birdie, look in the glove compartment"

Matthew did as he was told and found his stuffed bear. He managed to smile, despite the situation. He hugged the bear close to his chest and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in some sort of room. His mind was immediately bombarded by memories of what had just happened. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. But to his suprise, he also felt a hand wipe it away. Confused, his eyes fluttered open to find red ones staring back. Gilbert smirked in a way that was probably meant to be a smile.

"You hungry?"

"O-oui"

"Well good, because I made some awesome food for us! Kesesesese my little brother helped with the wurst!"

The albino dissapeared for a few seconds. He loomed back into Matthew's vision with two plates of food. The hungry blond saw potatoes, sausages, eggs, and two cartons of apple juice. Matthew sat up against the headboard of the bed and held out his left hand, meaning to take a plate from his friend.

Gilbert smirked again and climbed onto the bed, still holding the plates of food. He set one of the plates on Matthew's lap and handed him a fork. Matthew stared at the fork, wondering how he was going to manage to eat without spilling everything on himself. His eyes travelled to the albino's. He read confusion, and a couple seconds later the burst of an idea flashed in the ruby orbs.

"I can awesomely feed it to you!"

Matthew's responce was an incoherent splutter, so Gilbert took this opportunity to shovel some potatoes in the open mouth. Matthew was shocked, but ate the potatoes anyways. Gilbert somehow managed to eat his food and feed Matthew his at the same time.

After they were done eating, Matthew yawned. The clock on his left said that it was 10 PM. Sleepily, he looked at the Prussian to his right, who was trying not to yawn. He chuckled a little and smiled.

"Tired, Birdie?"

"Mhm"

Gilbert took the dishes away and put them in a sink to wash later. He grabbed his laptop from his dresser and climbed back on his bed. He looked his friend over, trying to figure out how the Canadian slept.

"You need some pyjamas?"

Matthew nodded. His face was soon covered by a shirt and some pyjama pants draped themselves across his chest. He heard Gilbert laughing as he exited the room, probably to change in the bathroom.

When Gilbert came back, he found Matthew already under the covers, sleeping soundly. He quickly replaced the Canadian's shirt with a sling and tossed the shirt somewhere in his room. The albino double-checked that it was secure and climbed back onto his bed, settling halfway under the blanket. He turned his laptop on, clicked on the Skyrim icon and got ready to kick some awesome ass. His knuckles cracked in anticipation, which somehow woke Matthew up. Gilbert looked at his friend and smirked.

"You go back to sleep Birdie. There's un awesome people who need to be taught what it is to be awesome in Skyrim!"

Matthew chuckled and did as he was told, falling asleep to the familiar sounds of bandits being taught what it is to be awesome. Ivan's face kept popping into his subconscience, so he woke up several times. The first time, he saw Gilbert whisper-screaming at the laptop.

"You stupid un-awesome fuckface of a dragon! Sie wird sterben, und ich werde dein seele nehmen! How do you like that, miststück?"

Matthew looked at the albino beside him. He had to cough to hide the fact that the Prussian's rant really was funny, even if he didn't understand half of it. Gilbert looked over at his friend, still mildly annoyed with his game.

"Whoops, did I wake you up Birdie?"

"Y-yes. But w-what's wrong with the game?"

"This stupid un-awesome dragon keeps killing me!"

Matthew slapped the albino's hands away from the keyboard. He typed in the god mode cheat and hit enter.

"God mode?"

"Oui, it means you can't die, can't run out of arrows or magica and you can carry as much as you want without having to walk"

"FUCKING AWESOME! DRACHEN, YOU'RE MINE!"

The Canadian smiled and settled back under the blanket. Every time he woke up after the Skyrim incident, he found Gilbert's arm slung tightly around his waist and the albino's chest rising and falling against his back. He was sure the Prussian's face was buried somewhere in his hair.

At first, this action confused Matthew. Ivan had never done this with him. He was lucky if he got a hug! But the meaning behind the albino's gesture came to him: it meant he was safe. It felt good to know that.

The final time he woke up was to an anthem of some sort. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He looked down and saw Gilbert's arm still wrapped around him.

"Morning, Mattie," Gilbert yawned out. He removed his hand from Matthew's waist to smack his alarm clock. He wrapped his arm back around the blond's waist, clearly not awake yet.

"You hungry?"

Matthew's stomache growled, saying 'yes' for him. "W-what anthem was that?"

"Prussian. I sung it myself. N- *yawn* now, what can I make you for breakfast?"

Before Matthew could answer, the door was harshly swung open. His first reaction was to try and hide by getting close to the albino and pulling the covers over his head. But when he realised the person wasn't Ivan, he peeked out.

The man was tall and had his blond hair slicked back. His icey blue gaze settled on Gilbert, who was clearly smirking. Gilbert sat up and stretched, still smirking at the man. The man blushed, obvously embarassed by the current situation.

"Bruder, I just came to tell you not to bother me while I'm doing paperwork. I appologise for waking you and...?"

"Birdie"

Gilbert was sent a very sharp look. He rolled his eyes. "Matthew"

"Ah, Guten tag Matthew. Sorry for scaring you when I came in, it's just a habit I have. I am Gilbert's little brother Ludwig, and I am also the chief of police. You are welcome to stay as long as you don't mess everything up"

"H-hello a-and thank y-you so much, Ludwig"

Ludwig smiled and nodded before walking out the door. He shouted back that breakfast was ready. Matthew looked at Gilbert, eyes wide with fear of a different kind.

"W-what did -you tell him?"

"I said that you fell down the stairs when you got kicked out of your house"

The blond felt relief wash over him. He hated fighting, and knew that if he went straight to the police someone would have gotten hurt. Ivan was very strong. But Ludwig also looked strong. Perhaps if the time came, he could arrest the Russian without getting to beat up too badly.

But that didn't matter at the moment, because there was food and they were both hungry. They both managed to stumble their way up the stairs and to the kitchen table, where there were two plates of french toast. Both their eyes widened and smiled slowly spread across their faces. They sat down and started eating. This time, Matthew was sure he could eat with his left hand.

Gilbert finished a little before Matthew, so he took the opportunity to really study his roommate. The Prussian looked at the sandy-blond hair, the random curl, the big amethyst-coloured eyes and decided that Matthew wasn't bad-looking. Until Matthew gave him a small smile. Then his heart began to hammer in his chest, much like the first time he had ever seen the blond.

He knew then that he was in love. And he had only known Matthew for two days.

Soon after this conclusion, Matthew finished his meal. he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the Prussian, who for some reason was blushing.

"S-so, what a-are we g-going to do today?"

"Well, I wanted to watch you play Skyrim. But we can't really do that, now can we?"

Matthew smirked. "Oh yes we can. Y-you work the keyboard and I'll w-work the mouse"

Gilbert's face lit up at the brilliant suggestion. They washed their plates and went back to the basement, eager to see if Matthew's plan would work.

To Gilbert's suprise, it actually worked well. Together, they made a new character for Matthew, completed the main quest at level five, completed the Dark Brotherhood quests at level 15 and managed to kill 15 dragons.

At about two in the morning Matthew sat back, clearly pleased with their work. He looked at the awe-struck Prussian beside him. The Canadian blushed and looked his friend over.

Gilbert had gorgeous ruby eyes, eyes that told Matthew he'd seen and done a lot. His silver hair was choppy, but it suited the albino well. The blond could clearly see that his friend had some muscle to him, and probably had a six-pack. At the very least. Matthew's eyes travelled back to the salt's face, to find an amused smirk there.

"Like the awesomeness you see, Birdie?"

Matthew's blush increased ten-fold as he tried to think of some excuse. Eventually he just gave up and shut down the game. He yawned and stretched, more tired then he realized.

"Time for bed?"

"Y-yeah"

Matthew set the laptop on the dresser and climbed back on the bed. he settled under the covers, still embarassed that he was caught. Gilbert scooted closer, wrapped his arm around Matthew and pressed gently against his back. This made the Canadian blush even more.

"G-gil, w-why do you d-do that?"

"Do what?"

"W-what you're doing now. T-the p-putting your arm around me t-thing"

Matthew felt Gilbert shrug. "Its warmer and more comfortable this way. I can stop if you want"

Matthew's immediate responce was to press back into the salt, making sure he woudn't leave. He felt Gilbert laugh and snuggle in closer, tightening his grip on the Canadian. Almost immediately, Gilbert fell asleep. The blond twisted himself so his head was resting on the albino's chest. He smiled and drifted off to sleep, for once not caring about Ivan. All he could think about was Gilbert, and how quickly he had fallen for the salt.

For the next week, the two were inseparable. They spent all their time together, playing Skyrim or watching television. Matthew's clothes were at Ivan's house, so he wore Gilbert's. Ludwig enjoyed having the Canadian at his house, mostly because he kept Gilbert occupied. But the blond was also very polite and never got in his way.

When Saturday came, the brothers had to leave to get groceries and more clothes. This left Matthew alone in the rather large house. He was playing around on youtube when there was a noise upstairs. Figuring it to be one of the house's original occupants, he ignored it. But when there was the sound of things breaking, he paused his video. Cautiously, Matthew crept up the stairs, not wanting the possible intruder to know he was there. When he got up the stairs, he was shocked at what he saw.

There were broken pieces of vase everywhere and the couch was overturned. The kitchen was a disaster. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, and the oven door was open. There was a bottle of vodka on the counter that Matthew was sure hadn't been there when he was up last. But before he could investigate, there was a cloth over his face. One shallow breath and he was out like a light.

When the brothers came home, they found the house exactly as Matthew had. Gilbert dropped the bags he was holding and sprinted to the basement. He looked everywhere he could think of for the missing blond. All he could find was a paused Skyrm video on youtube.

Fighting tears of terror, he ran back up the stairs. Ludwig was just coming down the stairs, a look on his face that matched Gilbert's.

"Bruder, he's not in the basement. All I could find was my laptop"

"He's not upstairs either, or on this floor. Bruder, everything is pointing to a kidnapper. But who would do such a thing?"

Gilbert's look immediately darkened. Hatred flashed in his ruby eyes, giving his brother all the information he needed. But first...

"Bruder, we are not leaving to save him until you tell me how he broke his arm"

Immediately the albino told his brother everything, right from the beginning. He recieved the information that he would be cleaning the kitchen up and burning the vodka bottle. Ludwig whipped out his walkie-talkie.

"Headquarters, this is police chief Ludwig. A person living under my roof has been kidnapped. I have a suspect and a location. Requesting permission to go after said missing person. And to bring my brother with me"

A voice with a brittish accent came on the air. "Your brother meaning ex police chief Gilbert?"

"Ja"

"Permission granted. But, there will be an absolutely huge pile of paperwork"

"Danke and I know. Over"

Gilbert had already gotten on his gun belt. He was carrying Matthew's stuffed polar bear, hoping he would be able to give it to him. His brother gave him a sympathetic look and walked out the door to the car.

They had opted to take Gilbert's BMW because a cop car would have been too obvious. They arrived after almost getting stopped by the police twice and almost getting hit once. They found the door unlocked, as was usual for Ivan. Quietly they searched the house. Until...

"AAH!"

Mathew screamed when his arm was poked. The deranged Russian was smiling wildly, clearly enjoying hearing Matthew scream. There was absolutely nothing Matthew could do to stop him, because he was tied to a chair. Tears had already started flowing, disrupting his vision. Somehow, Ivan's face was distorted enough that he actually looked creepier.

"I'm enjoying our time together, little Matvey. Aren't you?"

Matthew stayed silent. He would not dignify that, or anything else with an answer.

"Not going to answer? Ah Matvey, I know you so well. We are just going to have to make you talk, da?"

Ivan got up close to Matthew's face. The terrified blond could smell vodka on the other's breath. His face twisted into an expression of discust as the crazed man got even closer. He was holding something behind his back, and the trapped man didn't think the object would be good.

He was proven right when Ivan revealed the lead pipe. He stroked Matthew's face with it, laughing cruelly when the blond tried to get away. Matthew glared at his captor, hoping that would be enough. It only earned him a tap on the head.

"Now little Matvey, no need to be hostile, da?"

"FREEZE, BASTARD!"

They both looked and saw Gilbert, wearing his leather jacket and a police gun belt. Something was strapped to his back. He decended the stairs, gun cocked and aimed at Ivan's head. Ivan merely chuckled and stood up straight, ready to face him.

Ludwig came running down and stood beside his brother.

"On the ground!"

Ivan merely chuckled. "Now why would I do something like that? The floor is dirty, da?"

He swung at Gilbert's head with his pipe, but the Prussian ducked just in time. He launched himself at the crazed man, sending both of them to the ground. They wrestled and struggled for control of the other.

Ludwig had to step in to break up the fight. He glanced over at Matthew, who was still tied up. And apparently unconscious. Gilbert also looked and gasped. He punched Ivan in the face before sprinting over to check if Matthew was still alive. He couldn't find a pulse. He looked down at the blond's chest and saw it rise and fall shallowly.

Ludwig was already leading Ivan up the stairs. Gilbert ran up, pushed his brother out of the way and punched the criminal in the face. He was fighting tears when he spoke.

"What did you do to Birdie!"

Ivan looked back, shock evident on his face. "I only poked his arm and breathed in his face... perhaps he passed out?"

Relief flooded the Prussian as he ran back to Matthew. He untied him and carried him up the stairs, bridal style. Luckily, the ride home caused no trouble for anyone. Ivan sat alone in the backseat. Ludwig was driving and Matthew was seated on Gilbert's lap.

When Matthew awoke, he was lying on a bed. Fear immediately swept over him. Had he been taken somewhere else? He looked at his surroundings and found them very familiar. The room was dim, so the scared blond could only make out a dresser, a couple posters and, of course, the bed he was lying on. He attempted to get up, but found he couldn't. Something was around his waist.

Something around his waist? Only one person would ever do that. Matthew turned his head slightly and saw a body behind him, propped up on one elbow. He twisted himself around so he was face to face with the person. He looked at the bare chest first, then the silver hair and saved the beautiful red eyes for last. A soft smile was on Gilbert's face. Tears started flowing before the Canadian could stop them.

"G-Gil!"

Matthew buried his face in the Prussian's neck and threw his arm around him. He felt one of Gilbert's arms slide under his head, creating a pillow of sorts. The other arm was wrapped securely around his waist, holding their bodies against each other. Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert's eyes full of tears.

"W-whats wrong, Gil?"

Gibert pulled his arm from around the blond so he could stroke Matthew's cheek. "When I saw you unconscious in that chair, I-I thought he had killed mein awesome vogel. I had to give you mouth to mouth about an hour after we got home because you stopped b-" The albino had to take a breath before he continued. "You stopped breathing. I was so scared that I would never get to say something to you"

"W-what do y-you need t-to say?" Matthew's heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure the Prussian could feel it. It felt like his cheeks were glowing from the sheer ammount that he was blushing.

"I love you"

Matthew's smile was so big that his cheeks hurt. "I-I love you too, Gilbert!"

Gilbert turned on his back and lifted Matthew on top of him, still being careful of the injured arm. He placed both hands on his lover's cheeks and kissed him until they were both breathless. They smiled at each other and kissed again. As they settled in for the night, Matthew couldn't stop smiling.

He was finally safe and happy. Ivan would be put behind bars, never to bother him or his lover ever again. He could finally start healing. He knew that Gilbert would be with him every step of the way, and that no matter what, he would always be safe


End file.
